Algo Diferente
by DiablaCullen
Summary: Ella no era feliz, pero hacia el intento...Ella tenia todo lo que cualquiera querria, belleza, un auto ultimo modelo, una generosa cuenta bancaria, muchos chicos detras de ella ansiosos por conocerla debido a una reputacion...hasta que conocio a lo que tanto le huia en quien menos pensaba. "En el fondo esperaba ser rescatada por un heroe, pero me enamore del villano"


Ella no es la tipica princesa que encuentra a su principe y vive feliz por siempre, ella no es la tipica adolescente infeliz que escuentra su perfecto caballero con armadura...Ella tenia todo lo que cualquiera querria, belleza, un auto ultimo modelo, una generosa cuenta bancaria, muchos chicos detras de ella ansiosos por conocerla debido a una reputacion...Ella no era feliz, pero hacia el intento, hasta que conocio a lo que tanto le huia en quien menos pensaba, el amor verdadero. "En el fondo esperaba ser rescatada por un heroe, pero me enamore del villano..."

Bella POV.

-Isabella! Isabella levantate ... Isabella Baja en seguida te llaman por telefono! - la voz de mi madre hacia eco en toda la casa estresando cada uno de mis puntos nerviosos, mire mi reflejo en el espejo observando las marcadas ojeras bajo mis ojos producto de una de tantas noches sin dormir bien, ella no tenia necesidad de gritar para avisarme que la llamada era para mi, yo habia escuchado cuando el telefono timbro, escuche cuando ella contesto saludando a la secretaria de mi padre diciendole que ya me pasaba el telefono, tambien escuche la puerta cerrarse a las 7:15am y unas llaves siendo colocadas en la mesa anunciando la llegada de alguien que habia salido anoche a las 11:45pm a quien sabe donde con quien sabe quien, pero claro ella no sabia eso. Entre a mi vestidor y busque en el area de pijamas la bata que era conjunto de la pijama que tenia puesta, me la coloque y baje corriendo las escaleras.

-Buenos dias hija - me saludo Renne(mi madre) con una sonrisa en el rostro tendiendome en telefono inalambrico.

- Hola - dije tomando el telefono de sus manos.

-Hola jane - salude a la secretaria de mi padre mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de cuero blanco de la sala de estar.

-Buen dia Isabella, como amaneces? - dijo la voz al otro lado del telefono.

- Pues bien, cuentame a que debo tu llamada

- Tu padre dejo un cheque a tu nombre y queria saber si querias que te lo depositara o querias venir a recogerlo tu personalmente... - perfecto necesitaba una nueva cartera furla.

- Manda a depositarlo lo antes posible en mi cuenta jane porfavor, gracias.

-Ok perfecto ya mismo mando al mensajero, por cierto te mandare los papeles del seguro de tu auto que llegaron ayer y necesitas tenerlos en el vehiculo.

- Ok hasta luego jane. - dije terminando la llamada y colocando el telefono en su base.

-Bella, que desayunaras cariño?

- Oh Sue buenos dias, no sabia que estaba ahi - dije acercandome a ella - Una tasa de cereal esta bien, subire a arreglarme y bajo a desayunar.

-ok pequeña, por cierto tu madre te esta esperando en la piscina

- umm...ire a ver que quiere, gracias Sue - me despedi de ella y me dirigi a la puerta que daba al area de la piscina y alli estaba ella recostada en una de las lujosas sillas para tomar el sol que rodeaban la gran piscina.

- querias hablarme? - dije parandome justo frente a ella tapando la luz solar con la que se bronceaba

- Ay bella pero arrimate un poquito hija que me tapas el sol! - amaba a mi madre a pesar de todo pero actitudes como esta me hacian querer picarle un ojo

- ok dime rapido que tengo cosas que hacer Renne - dije volteando los ojos y haciendome a un lado de su preciado sol

- Que haras hoy querida? - en serio queria preguntarme por mis planes de hoy?

- Es sabado y estamos a mitad de verano mama, saldre con mis amigas de compras no se - dije con voz obvia.

- Mmmm, por supuesto ...has hablado con tu padre? - ya se por donde va esto...

- No mama, no he hablado con mi padre, no me ha dicho ni me ha preguntado nada de ti

- Mmmm ya.. bueno cariño ve a desayunar te amo

- Claro..igual. - dije dandome la vuelta para entrar a la gran casa. Esa era la situacion de mis padres, no podian ni hablarse, mis padres son Renne y Charlie Swan, un matrimonio perfecto de sociedad, bueno eso es lo que aparentan ser, pero la realidad detras de esa fachada de familia perfecta era que mis padres llevan casados legalmente 17 años pero la realidad es que llevan 7 años separados, viven juntos pero no duermen en el mismo cuarto no se hablan si no es para pelear y humillarse mutuamente, por que no se divorsian? "la apariencia lo es todo" , mis padres llevan su vida cada uno por su lado pero manteniendo la fachada ante la sociedad, mi familia por parte de papa incluyendo a mi padre, son dueño de una de las mayores empresas de supermercados de los Estados Unidos, si estamos muy bien economicamente, por algo vivimos en una gran mansion en uno de los vecindarios mas caros de Los Angeles California, Yo soy Isabella Swan, prefiero solo Bella.

Subi corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cerre con seguro, coloque mi Ipod en la base de las cornetas le di play y comenzo a sonar Only girl in the world de Rihanna inundando mi habitacion de una vibra de "sabado de fiesta", mi vibra favorita. Tome mi telefono y marque uno de los numeros que tenia en contactos favoritos mientras me dirigi a la puerta que me adentraba a mi lugar favorito: Mi gran vestidor, no repico mas de dos veces cuando ya habian contestado.

- Buen dia diabla, cuales son los planes para hoy?

- Ja! como sabes que tengo planes para hoy y no te llamo solo para saludarte Rose? - dije riendo a mi mejor amiga.

- Claro claro, Bella tu no llamas a las 9:00 am solo para saludar, no te atreverias a interrumpir mi sueño solo para saber que opino del clima, y menos un sabado de verano asi que cuenta de una vez que haremos hoy! - dijo mi amiga con su humor tan cotidiano.

-Bueno bueno tienes razon, este fin de semana sera explosivo jaja, llama a Alice y las espero en mi casa lo mas pronto posible iremos a pasear un rato y a planear que haremos esta noche asi que venganse preparas para nuestra pijamada... - Alice Era mi otra mejor amiga, Rose Alice y yo eramos mejores amigas desde que teniamos 11 años eramos muy diferentes pero eso hacia que nuestra amistad funcionara tan bien.

- Perfecto, de verdad nesecitaba que me sacaras de mi casa, llamare a Alice y en una hora mas o menos estaremos alla - dijo y pude notar el tono de diversion en su voz

- Ok! nos vemos chau - dije colgando el telefono.

Comence a buscar que ponerme lanzando y lanzando montones de prendas al sillon que esta en el centro de la habitacion donde tenia mi propia tienda personal, la habitacion consistia en una cuarto donde las paredes estaban forradas en espejos para poder apreciar los atuendos de todos los angulos al lado derecho estaba colgada toda la ropa y habian gabetines color blancos que contenian mas ropa, al lado izquierdo estaban colgadas las pijamas y habian otros dos gabetines blancos donde estaban todas mis prendas de ropa interior, me encantaba victoria secrets, el piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra de terciopelo blanca y una lampara victoriana dorada que alumbraba la habitacion. Saque un short corto de jean deshilado abajo y con rotos al frente, perfecto para el verano,y una camiseta gris con un diseño de la bandera de Gran Bretaña, me dirigi a una puerta que esta en la esquina del vestidor que daba a una habitacion mas pequeña, como del tamaño de un baño personal donde se encontraban una repisa con todos mis zapatos que no eran pocos, unos gabetines donde gardaba los accesorios y otra repisa donde reposaban todos mis bolsos, monederos y carteras , tome mis converse rojos que convinaban con el diseño de mi camiseta y una carterita pequeña de colgar de lado negra y sali corriendo a mi baño personal para bañarme, las chicas llegarian pronto.

Abri las puertas de vidrio transparente de la ducha y tome la toalla para secarme rapidamente, sali del baño que estaba conectado con mi cuarto, y pude identificar que sonaba Lady Marmalade de christina Aguilera y se me me vinieron recuerdos de las clases de Pole Dance que habia tomado un mes atras y comence a bailar y cantar la cancion mientras me vestia con mi ropa interior de encaje rojo de victoria secret para luego colocarme la ropa que habia elegido. Ya vestida me acerque a los espejos del vestidor para examinarme en el espejo.

-Perfecta - me dije a mi misma mirando mi reflejo, no era una chica con un cuerpo de modelo playboy pero no estaba tan mal, era de altura mediana, piel blanca como la leche, cabello ni liso ni enrrollado, una combinacion perfecta de ondas que le daba vida a mi melena color chocolate, el mismo color de mis ojos, era delgada con curvas notables,buen busto y buen trasero para que mas, con eso podia hacer muchas cosas...me maquille de manera cencilla, un poco de polvo, rimel para hacer mas pronunciadas las pestañas y un poco de brillo de labios rojo para hacerlos mas provocativos termine y baje a la cocina a desayunar antes de que Rose y Alice llegaran.

-Bella, ahi esta tu cereal - dijo Sue señalando la tasa con la leche y el cereal

- Gracias Sue - dije sentandome en uno de los mesones de la cocina y empece a comer mi cereal, tendria que retocar el brillo luego. Sue era nuestra ama de llaves, se encargaba de todos los deberes de la gran casa, siempre estaba pendiente de mi, era una anciana realmente amorosa y agradable. Termine de desayunar y me fui a sentar a la sala principal a esperar a las chicas. Escuche en intercomunicador sonar y supe que las chicas ya habian llegado, abri la puerta principal y sali al garaje y pude ver el BMW rojo de Rose y el Proshe amarillo de Alice estacionandose en los puestos de visitantes, la primera en bajar fue Rosalie, tan despanpanante como siempre, antes habia dicho que yo no tenia cuerpo de modelo de reviste porno, bueno, Rosalie Hale si que lo tenia, Rubia ojos azules cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, hija de los dueños de la revista mas comprada en America, tenia puesto unos pantalones negros ajustados a su figura con una blusa ligera manga larga de seda semi-transparente color rossa palido unas sandalias bajas doradas y su hermosa Channel colgada de un brazo. Luego del flamante porshe se bajo la fabulosa Alice Brandon, ella era mas menuda y delicada pero aun asi con buenas curvas, piel blanca como la porcelana con rasgos tan perfectos y delicados, su cabello color azabache corto apuntaba en todas las direcciones y con ese brillo de hiperactividad reflejado en sus ojos grises, venia vestida con unos shorts beige con un cinturon fino marron con una camisa de seda blanca de manga 3/4 y zapatilas marrones, todo de ultima temporada como siempre, que mas se esperaba de la hija de la Dueña de la Agencia de publicidad e imagen mas conocida en el pais.

-Bella bells que gusto vertee - salto la pixi Alice (apodo por su tamaño) con su hiperactividad tan usual

-Hola Bellita, cuentame que haremos - ese fue el saludo de Rose que volteo los ojos ante la vocecilla de soprano de Alice.

- Bueno primero pasen chicas para que dejen las cosas en mi habitacion y cuadremos todo - dije caminando para entrar a la casa mientras ellas me seguian con mus bolsos de ropa cargados.

-OK, ahora cuentaame tus planes que me muero de la intrigaa - dijo Alice lanzando sus bolsos a la cama sentandose ella tambien en esta, Rose imito su posicion.

- Bueno chicas, el plan es ir al centro comercial un rato comemos algo alla tomamos unas malteadas o un cafe compramos peliculas en la noche hacemos un maraton de crepusculo y jugamos verdad o reto...- dije parandome frente a ellas nombrando cada una de las cosas y pude observar sus rostros serios.

-...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA - estallaron ambas en risas

- Bella...sabemos que ese no es el plan para hoy por Dios habla de una vez! - dijo rosalie riendo y Alice asintio con la cabeza

- Son unas ridiculas! que piensan? que les voy a decir que iremos de compras a comer algo luego a ligar con chicos lindos y en la noche esperar a que todos se duerman y escaparnos a una fiesta hasta el amanecer para divertirnos y pasarla genial? - Dije fingiendo indignacion

- Siiiiii! - dijeron ambas divertidas

- Buenoo! pues eso es justo lo que haremoos - dije con una sonrrisa malevola esas tipicas de "la diabla" ...asi me decian algunos, el apodo me lo puso mi ex, James Mallory es un total desgraciado...me dicen la diabla porque me gusta la adrenalina vivo mi vida sin complicarme y mucho menos me ato a un hombre, no soy chica de "enamorarme" no me gusta...no digo que no me guste el amor solo que no me llevo bien con el...amo a mis amigas y a mi familia pero no me va bien con ese tema de enamorarme, claro no siempre fue asi...pero es una estupida historia sin importancia.

- Chicas! a que no saben quien me escribio anochee para vernoos - dijo Alice con tono dramatico en la voz.

- QUIEN!?- preguntamos Rose y yo al tiempo

-...Paul!

- Queeee - dije sentandome en la cama

- jajajaja y tu super emocionadaa - dijo Rose riendo

- Pues claro que noo...le dije que no podia a mi ya no me interesa el - dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-Solo quiere acostarse contigo jaja - le dije riendo

- Siii ya see! - dijo Alice con frustracion - y yoo quiero esperar al indicado, ya se que es un poco toonto pero no voy a hacerlo con el porque si! tal vez si hubiesemos salido mas tieempo me hubiese convencido... - Paul era el amor platonico de Alice pero el no le prestaba atencion hasta que un dia la invito a salir que quiso propasarse y a Alice se le fue el encanto.

-No es tonto Alice...yo pienso lo mismo... - dijo Rosalie, es cierto, yo pensaba lo mismo, perder tu virginidad con la persona correcta es la mejor forma...pero yo no era quien para hablar de eso.

- Bueno, pero igual no le quita que sea guapisimo - dije riendo

- Lo seeee! y esoo es lo que me torturaaa - Dijo Alice hundiendose en la almohada

Senti mi telefono vibrar en mii bolsillo y lo saque rapidamente, era un mensaje de texto de un numero desconocido "hola, este es el numero de Bella?"...la confusion de seguro se reflejaba en mi rostro ya que mis amigas no tardaron en preguntar.

-Bella que sucede quien es? - dijo Rose mirandome igual que Alice.

- Conocen este numero? - les dije mostrandoles el numero reflejado en la pantalla del Iphone

- Nop para nada - dijo Alice negando con la cabeza

-Tampoco se me es familiar...preguntale para que quiere saber! - dijo Rose. "quien quiere saberlo?" respondi el mensaje rapidamente y no pasaron mas de 1 minuto cuando ya tenia otro mensaje entrante del mismo numero "Alquien que quiere conocerte...me llamo Anthony" lei rapidamente y se lo mostre a mis amigas, las tres estallamos en risas.

-Claroo, tenia que ser un chico...- dijo Alice riendo

- que ridiculo jajajajaja "alguien que quiere conocerte"- dijo Rose riendo e imitando una voz masculina.

- Debe ser un idiota JAJAJA - dije riendo igualmente "Ah si? y de donde conseguiste mi numero Anthony?" le respondi el mensaje. Esto solia suceder de vez en cuando, me escribian chicos que ni conocia era estresante. "Un amigo me lo dio,James vivimos en el mismo edificio, pero dime puedo invitarte a salir hermosa?" lei el mensaje de respuesta...

- Agh, chicas es un total paboso - dije con cara de asco

-Por que? - dijeron ambas

-Es amigo de James! Jajaja imbecil

"Party rock is in the house tonight everybody ..." el tono de Party Rock de LMFAO me indicaba que tenia una llamada entrante, identifique el numero del paboso del tal Anthony

- JAJAJA chicas esta llamandoo - dije riendo

- JAJAJAJ oh Bellita muestrale el infierno jaja - dijo Alice molestandome

- Por Dioos jaja no le contestare. - dije colgando la llamada. "Si bueno tal vez quien sabe yo te aviso bye" le envie, eso le dejaria claro de que no me interesa..

- JAJAJA si es amigo de James de seguro es horrible - dijo Alice burlandose

- Lo se! ademas "Anthony" tiene nombre de ñoño - dije riendo y mis amigas rieron conmigo

- No seas mala Anthony es un nombre lindo - dijo Rose golpeando mi pierna amistosamente.

Hablamos un rato mas sobre lo idiota que era James y el tal Anthony no volvio ni a llamar ni a escribir. Ya eran las 12pm, nos montamos en mi Cherokee blanca rumbo a La bella italia mi restaurant favorito para comer algo.

-Pedire una ensalada cesar con nugets y una cocacola - dije al mesero señalando el menu

-yo un pollo a la canasta y una cocacola tambien - oredeno Rosalie, y nos quedamos viendo a Alice esperando que pidiera pero esta se veia muy indecisa y con cara como de...sufrimiento?

- Alice...que pediras? - dije apurandola un poco

- Eemm...deme una racion de ensalada de champiñones y una limonada ... - dijo cerrando el menu.

- Eso nada mas? - le pregunto Rose extrañada, ya que una racion de ensalada era muy poco para como Alice come normalmente, no es que comiera Muucho pero no come taan poquito.

- Sip, eso nada mas, gracias - dijo mirando al mesero quien cerro su libreta y se dio media vuelta para irse.

- Chicas...estoy en dieta estoy gorditaa - dijo Alice en tono dramatico y Rose y yo no pudimos mas que reir ante la ridiculez que estaba diciendo.

- Gordita? Alice no seas ridicula estas perfecta! - dije riendo Rosalie que le volteo los ojos mientras se reia de su comentario tan fuera de lugar.

- Ay dejenme...no quiero estar flacida..

- Bueno cambiando el tema, quien se cree James para andar repartiendo mi numero? - dije recordando el suceso de unas horas antes

- Llamalo e insultalo - dijo Alice con las manos apoyadas en la mesa

- Lo hare... - dije sacando el telefono y marcando el contacto.

- Pero no es que te va a decir cuatro estupideces y le vas a seguir el juego - dijo Rose apuntandome con el dedo indice amenazante

- Sshh esta repicando - le dije cortandola y ella me entrecerro los ojos mientras Alice se reia.

- Alo! Cuentame Diblaa - idiota.

- James Hola mira me puedes explicar quien es Anthony y porque le diste mi numero?

- JAJA, perimero se saluda no crees? yo estoy muy bien, gracias tu como estas? igual de buenota me imagino

-Mejor que nunca, pero bueno que se te valla quitando esa costumbre de regar mi numero porque no me gusta

- Disculpa mi amor, me quitaron el telefono cuando me descuide y me robo tu numero

- Si bueno, dile que no me escriba

- Esta bien , dime que haras esta noche...

- Pues no se, salir con mis amigas

-Ok salgamos y la pasamos bien entonces traes unas amigas y yo invito unos amigos...

- Tal vez puede ser...te escribo a ver chau - dije colcando el telefono.

- Que te dijoo? - Rose fue la primera en preguntar

- No ps que le robo mi numero qque el no se lo dio...y que salieramos esta noche.

- Que? no no no - dijo Rosalie amenazandome y Alice hizo una mueca

- Ay tranquilas obvio no saldremos con el!...

- Mas te vale no quiero repetir lo de aquella fiesta de la colina...- dijo Alice riendo y recorde la fiesta de la que hablaba.

Flashback.

Era sabada en la noche Estabamos Alice y yo en mi cuarto terminando de arreglarnos para una fiesta a la que compramos entradas, Rose no podia ir ya que tenia que ir a una reunion familiar.

-Crees que James este?... - me pregunto Alice mientras se ponia brillo de labios.

-Estoy casi segura de que estara, y Jacob tambien...sera divertido - dije riendome y Alice se rio conmigo. Jacob era mejor amigo de James, antes de salir con James sali con Jacob un tiempo como amigos con derecho pero luego conoci a James y comence a salir en serio con el y eso a Jacob no le parecio y tuvimos un triangulo "amoroso" muy enrredado, claro que al final ambos son unos perros desgraciados. Aunque James y yo habiamos terminado todavia teniamos un enrredo de quiero estar contigo pero no, igual que con Jacob siempre molestandome para que me "quede" con el...me gustaba jugar con ellos era divertido igual James me habia hecho mucho daño...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estabamos bailando without you de david guetta en la pista de baile, las luces de colores inundaban el lugar lleno de gente bailando y bebiendo

-Bella! ahi va Jacob! - me grito Alice al oido para que pudiera escucharla

-Oh por Dios Alice mira viene hacia aca- le dije al ver que el se habia percatado de mi presencia

-bella, que gusto verte...bailamos?- me dijo tomandome de la cintura con esa mirada sexy que derretia.

-Jacob...por supuesto - dije sonriendo. le guiñe un ojo a Alice que me miraba sonriendo con la boca abierta y me dirigi con jacob al centro de la pista. Comenzo a sonar "yo te lo dije" de Jbalvin y comence a bailar con el lo mas sexy que pude hasta que escuche mi nombre...

-Bella! te vienes conmigo ya mismo...- James nos miraba con rabia y arrastraba un poco las palabras, se notaba que estaba ya borracho.

-No seas Idiota James esta conmigo - Dijo Jacob cansinamente y yo trataba de divisar a Alice entre el monton de gente...tenia que alejarme de estos dos o si no terminaria feo.

-Te vienes conmigo.. - dijo James tomandome del brazo arrastrandome con el entre la multitud y pude escuchar a Jacob gritando detras de nosotros, James me saco del lugar al area de fumadores donde habia mas gente.

-Que hacias con el! -me grito enfadado y en sus ojos vi la ira, estaba celoso. Ya habian pasado como 4 meses desde que me termino pero a pesar de eso el era pocesivo y dominante conmigo era como una obsecion de que"si no es conmigo no es con nadie" y en cierta forma yo sentia algo por el...y no tenia el valor de alejarme por completo y eso era algo de lo que no sabia que me arrepentiria tiempo despues...

-Calmate James ademas yo no soy nada tuyo y vengo sola...

-Tu sabes que eres mia, te vas conmigo...- dijo agarrandome del brazo mas duro de lo normal, el no estaba solo borracho tenia los ojos rojos seguro habia consumido algo, el era agresivo y borracho peor.

-Calmate que me estas lastimando y la gente nos esta viendo - dije al notar como la gente notaba que algo pasaba, el aflojo un poco su agarre y pude ver que su rostro cambiaba a un gesto de pesar.

-No me gusta verte con otro otro hombre, nunca quise dejarte te quiero solo para mi Bella mi diabla -dijo acercandose a mi y cuando menos lo pense me planto un beso desesperado al cual no respondi debido a la agresion con que junto nuestros labios, hice fuerza para alejarlo y eso lo enfurecio.

-Claro, pero tenias que engañarme con Jacob - dijo apretando de nuevo su agarre y dirigiendome a bajar las escaleras que llevaban al estacionamiento

-A donde vamos James, subamos si salimos nos cortaran el brasalete y no volveremos a entrar! - le dije viendo como los de seguridad cortaban los brazaletes de las personas que entraban al estacionamiento

-Nos vamos, no dejare que te vallas solo ni con nadie mas - dijo parandose en el pequeño pasillo al final de las escaleras, el seguia con su mano apretando agresivamente mi brazo y me hablaba amenazadoramente.

- No me quiero ir contigo sueltame, vine con mi amiga no puedo dejarla sola - dije bajito para que solo el escuchara

- No dejare que te vallas con el mandare a alguien a buscar a tu amiga pero te vas conmigo - dijo entre dientes - Busca a la chica que venia con ella - le dijo a un chico que venia bajando las escaleras que al parecer venia con el.-No voy a dejar que te vallas con nadie mas entiendes! - dijo alzando un poco la voz y moviendome el brazo, pude ver como una guardia de seguridad nos miraba con el seño fruncido y le vi la intension de acercarse a ver que sucedia, si ella se acercaba no tendria que irme con James pero por otro lado eramos menores de edad estabamos bebiendo, yo no estaba borracha pero si habia bebido alcohol lo cual es contra la ley, y ella tendria que llamar a mis padres y Alice y yo estariamos en problemas pues obviamente se nos estaba prohibido consumir alcohol.

-Tranquilo mi amor ya nos vamos - dije tomandole el rotro para calmarlo y dandole un corto beso en los labios, tenia que hacerle pensar a la de seguridad que todo estaba en orden, de reojo vi como se daba la vuelta y regresaba a su silla, le agarre la mano James para hacerlo mas real.

- Bella?- vi a Alice en la punta de la escalera con el amigo de James, al verme bajo las escaleras- Que sucede? - me dijo al llegar donde esata con James.

-Tranquila no sucede nada las llevaremos a su casa - Dijo James tomandome fuertemente la mano y obligandome a entrar al estacionamiento donde le cortaron su brazalete y luego el mio, estaba perdida.

-James sueltame! - dije cuando estabamos alejados de los guardias y pude ver a Alice que venia detras de mi con 2 chicos mas que no reconoci, llegamos junto a un Mercedes plateado ultimo modelo y vi como uno de los chicos que parecia chino se sentaba en el capo del auto mientras Alice hablaba con el otro de manera muy entusiasta.

- Disculpen jovenes este es su auto? - dijo una chica de seguridad que se habia acercado a nosotros, el chico sentado en el capo saco unas llaves de su bolsillo mirando fijamente a la chica y apreto el boton que hacia sonar un "bip bip" que indicaba que se abrian los seguros del auto, la chica de seguridad no necesito respuesta oral y se alejo.

- Entra al auto - dijo James abriendo la puerta y empujandome para que entrara

-No voy a entrar! sueltame! - dije protestando y el aplico mas fuerza y me empujo haciendome caer acostada en la parte trasera del auto

-Alice! Alice!- grite llamando a mi amiga para que hiciera algo, me acomode para sentarme y James se sento a mi lado empujandome para hacerme quedar recostada a la puera, pude ver como Alice se montaba en la parte del copiloto y se acomo daba el cinturon de seguridad.

- Bella ya tranquila aqui estoy quedate quieta! - pude ver el miedo y la frustracion en sus ojos. El chino se monto en el asiento del piloto y el otro chico atras con nosotros, cerraron las puertas bajaron los seguros y pusieron la musica a todo volumen mientras rodeo mis hombros en un abrazo y paso su mano por mi pierna descubierta peligrosamente.

- James dejame no me toques - dije alejando su mano - Llevanos a mi casa por favor! - le dije al chico que iba manejando.

-Tranquila Bella alla voy..- respondio en un tono divertido, james trataba de besarme

- Dejame quieta James! - grite y el me agarro del cabello provocando un grito ahogado.

-James relajate quedate quietoo - dijo el chico que estaba atras con nosotros que hasta ahora hablaba y vi que venia con la cabeza recostada en la parte trasera del asiento de Alice quien volteo al escuchar mi grito y me miraba sin saber que hacer.

-Porque me engañaste con el bella - dijo james

- No seas imbecil

- pues tu no seas perra

-Maldito idiota - dije levantandola mano para propinarle una cachetada pero el me agarro antes la mano, senti como el carro iba en zigzag - Por Dios maneja con mas cuidado! - grito Alice exasperada y todos estallaron en risas menos nosotras, a pesar de todo me tranquilizo que iban por el camino que daba a mi casa. El chino manejaba de una manera muy inapropiada que nos tenia los nervios de punta y la actitud de James no ayudaba mucho.

-Aqui es cierto?..- pregunto el conductor al aparcar frente a la propiedad de mi familia.

-Si, muchas gracias hasta nunca- dije apurada tratando de abrir la puerta y escuche como Alice desabrochaba su cinturon de seguridad torpemente y abria la puerta para salir.

-No te vas todavia - dijo James bajando el seguro asegurandose de que no pudiera bajarme.

-Ya dejame en paz, dejame bajarme.

-o dejas que se baje o armo un escandalo aqui mismo! - grito Alice que ya estaba fuera del auto.

-Bella yo te quieroo - dijo James de una manero no muy convincente

-Por Dios tu no me quieres ya dejame bajarme!

-Si te bajas no te buscare mas nunca !- me grito agresivamente

-Bueno mejoor! no lo hagas - dije empujandolo y logrando abrir la puerta para salir del auto y pude sentir como James me jalaba del cabello pero pude zafarme i cerrar de un portazo la puerta, fui alado de Alice y corrimos a la entrada trasera de la casa, escuche las llantas del carrorechinar en el asfalto y me apresure a abrir la gran reja que daba hacia el jardin trasero.

-MALDITA PERRA!- escuche la voz de James gritarme mientras el auto arrancaba para Alejarse, la ira me inundo y grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

-MUERETE MALDITO PERRO DESGRACIADO- le grite furiosa y pude escuchar a Alice dicendome que me calmara, pero las lagrimas de rabia no tardaron en inundar mis ojos, abri rapidamente y entramos por la puerta corrediza que daba de la piscina a la cocina y subimos rapidamente a mi habitacion antesde que alguien nos escuchara y nos preguntara en que habiamos llegado de la fiesta, al entrar al cuarto y asegurar la puerta me derrumbe a llorar en brazon de Alice.

-Es un desgraciado! - dije entre sollozos de ira

-Lo se tranquila Bells..

-Es que...me da rabia que siempre tenga que ser tan dominante y tratarme como una cosa!

-Mira como te marco los brazos...por lo menos no paso nada Bella estamos bien...y fue un poco divertido...- el tono de voz de Alice me causo mucha risa

-Jajajaja...si verdad? fue asi tipo pelicula de accion...- dije riendo y limpiandome las lagrimas.

-Ademas ...ese amigo de James, Paul el que iva atras con ustedes es un sueño - dijo Alice un tanto emocionada...


End file.
